Un Amore Dimencional: Omakes
by Aoi Black
Summary: En esta parte se publicaran one-shot Omake s del finc un amore dimencional.
1. Chapter 1

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece solamente a Akira Amano-sama**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hablar normal-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Un Amore Dimencional<p>

Omake 01

Era un día normal en Instituto Namimori, Yamamoto esperaba pacientemente con sus amigos a que las mexicanas aparecieran, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la oji ámbar, estaba hablando con sus amigos cuando en eso se abre la puerta de su aula y entra la persona a quien quería ver, se iba a acercar a ella al igual que sus amigos cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención y es que estaban hablando sobre algo que la castaña no quería hacer.

-No, no quiero—exclamo Myrna a sus amigos, no, ella no quería hacer eso, ya había sufrido mucho con eso y ahora Zuleyma le pedia volver a intentarlo.

-Que sucede Myrna-san?—le pregunto extrañado Tsuna al llegar con sus amigos con los mexicanos.

-Yo!—exclamo alegre el peli negro a los mexicanos pero su vista no se despegaba de la oji ámbar.

-Hola chicos!—saludo alegremente Myrna.

-Hola!—saludaron los demás.

-Que es lo que no quieres hacer?—le pregunto Takeshi a la chica.

-Yo… jejeje… nada—decía nerviosamente Myrna mirando al chico, mientras que este la veía extrañado.

-Myrna no quiere aprender a patinar—le conto Alejandra mientras iba a su asiento a dejar sus cosas como lo había hecho sus dos amigos.

-Eso es cierto?—le volvió a preguntar Yamamoto.

-Si—contesto está con pesar.

-Y por qué no quieres aprender Myrna-san?—le pregunto Kyoko mirando a la chica.

-Por que ya me arte de siempre caerme!—gruño la chica.

-Jajaja… es solamente eso—se rio el oji pardo mirando como la chica se sonrojaba.

-No te rías!—le gruño Myrna sonrojada al ver como el peli negro se reía—"se ve lindo así"—pensó la chica.

-En ese caso—exclamo Reborn quien aparecía en escena causando el susto en los dos castaños.

-Reborn, desde cuando estás ahí!—le grito Tsuna al ver a su tutor aparecer de la nada.

-Tsuna, tu tampoco sabes patinar—le dijo el arcobaleno al nombrado causándole un mal presentimiento a este – En ese caso,… enseñaremos a patinar al estilo Vongola, después d todo un jefe de la mafia debe saber patinar, todos reúnanse aquí a la salida—fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer.

-Que!, Reborn!—le grito Tsuna al arcobaleno, pero este ya no estaba.

-Jyudaime!, no se preocupe, como su mano derecha yo le enseñare como a como patinar—le dijo Gokudera, causando un escalofrió en él.

-"Hiiii, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto!"—pensó asustado el chico.

-"Porque me pasa esto a mi"—se lamentaba Myrna al no tener de otra que asistir, después de todo no quería hacer enfadar al arcobaleno.

-Jajajaja, eso se escucha emocionante!—dijo alegremente Yamamoto.

-"Tal vez no sea mala idea ir después de todo"—pensó mirando al chico.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Alejandra se dirigía junto con Myrna hacia el patio trasero, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, solamente la oji ámbar le había dicho que tenía que ir, al parecer alguien le iba a enseñar a patinar. Cuando llegaron al patio trasero descubrieron que este estaba completamente congelado.

-Una pista de Hielo!—grito sorprendida Myrna al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

-Al parecer son las primeras—se escucho, cuando las dos voltearon vieron quien se encontraba ahí era el tutor de Tsuna.

-Reborn-san!, que es esto?—exclamo sorprendida la oji ámbar mirando la vista y al arcobaleno.

-No se puede enseñar a patinar sin una pista de hielo—exclamo este como si fuera de todos los días que una pista de varios metros apareciera de la nada.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo—afirmo la morena, causando que su compañera la viera raro.

- "Creo que estar mucho tiempo con Yukina le ha afectado"—pensó Myrna recordando a su amiga Koorime quien podía hacer eso con solo un soplido de sus labios.

-Que es esto!—grito alguien, cuando Myrna se volteo pudo ver quien había gritado era nada más y nada menos que Tsuna quien veía la pista de hielo sorprendido al igual que ella.

-Jajajaja, se ve increíble—soltó Yamamoto mientras se acercaba a la castaña.

-"Hiiii, de seguro la culpa la tuvo Reborn"—pensó el castaño.

-Esto se ve emocionante—dijo Kyoko sorprendiendo al castaño.

-Tsuna-san, fight Oh!—exclamo Haru quien apareció de la nada sorprendiendo al castaño.

-Haru!—le grito Tsuna sorprendido al ver lo que traía puesto, y es que la oji achocolatada traía un conjunto de una patinadora profesional.

-Jyudaime, ahora con esto usted podrá poder patinar mejor—exclamo con admiración el peli blanco.

Después de que todos se pusieran cómodos, y se protegieran, Myrna y Tsuna estaban sentados en una banca que se encontraba cerca de la pista, ahí Gokudera había sacado un pintarron y en este tenía varias notas y números y en el centro un dibujo de una persona con unos patines que a su vez tenían líneas con mas anotaciones y números.

-"Y aquí esta!, la explicación problemática de Gokudera"—pensó asustado y deprimido el chico al saber que su amigo empezaba con su explicación y que a su vez no le entendía nada.

-"De que está hablando?, no entiendo nada!,…. Me está dando sueño, porque Gokudera se tiene que complicar la vida y la existencia con eso!"—pensó aburrida la chica mirando al oji verde, pero cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban se piñizcaba para no quedarse dormida.

-"Esta loco"—pensó la morena mirando con un seño fruncido como el chico explicaba como con un balanceo y una ecuación todo se arreglaba, vio como el castaño miraba con una extraña mirada a su amigo, al voltear vio como su amiga trataba de no quedarse dormida del aburrimiento –"Es cierto que es buena en matemáticas pero no está en el nivel que Gokudera"—.

-En ese caso, Jyudaime, invente esto para que usted pueda aprender más rápido—le enseño una extraña maquina con varios resortes causando un escalofrió en el chico.

Una vez que Tsuna se puso el extraño traje que había inventado su amigo tuvo un mal presentimiento, lo más seguro es que acabaría como esa vez le que trataron de enseñarle a nadar, en pocas palabra fue un desastre.

Myrna vio como su amigo castaño entraba a la pista con el extraño experimento de Gokudera, al verlo solo pensó que eso le traería problemas y un gran dolor a su amigo, y no se equivoco a los pocos segundos de entrar vio como se doblaba de una forma nunca antes vista por ella, bueno tal vez solo a los contorsionistas.

-"Pobre"—pensó la oji ámbar al ver al chico sufrir, y después ser ayudado por Kyoko y Haru, en eso vio como entraba a la pista Alejandra y esta patinaba al lado del peli blanco, al parecer estaban discutiendo algo que no llego a escuchar –"Y ahora, quien me ayudara a enseñar a patinar?"— y es que no veía a nadie disponible, pero no se dio cuenta como alguien se le acercaba por detrás.

Yamamoto veía como Myrna se quedaba sola mientras se probaba los patines, al ver que nadie estaba ahí y todos en la banca, decidió acercársele, y así el le enseñaría a patinar, con eso en mente le toco su hombro causando que saltara por estar ausente en sus pensamientos.

-Jajajajaja, que sucede?—le pregunto divertido al ver como la chica al voltearse se sonrojaba.

-Yamamoto?, que haces aquí?, pensé que estaban con los demás—le dijo la chica.

-Jajaja, vamos te enseñare a patinar—le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia la pista de patinaje.

-Eh!, no, espera, sabes que me surgió algo sumamente importante, tal vez debería de irme—trataba de excusarse y alejarse de la pista pero el chico la ignoraba y solo la seguía arrastrando hasta estar en la pista.

-Vamos tu puedes—le animo el chico, vio como esta solo asentía y le seguía hasta soltarla.

-Espera que haces!—le grito sorprendida la chica mientras el chico se ponía a su lado.

-jajaja, no te preocupes, solo tienes que hacer, slish, slash, tung, runs, slish, slash, tung, runs – le decía el chico mientras hacia los ademanes de deslizarse y mover los brazos y pies.

-Que!—dijo la chica mientras trataba de estar de pie y evitar caerse – "Maldicion, no me acorde de las extrañas explicaciones de Yamamoto"—pensó resignada la chica –"Bueno, al menos trata de ayudarme,….. yosh!, en ese caso tratare de poder patinar por él"—pensó con con determinación Myrna.

-"Que raro"—pensó Alejandra al ver como el oji pardo trataba de enseñarle a patinar a su amiga con esos extraños ademanes y palabras, después de eso siguió con discutiendo con Gokudera sobre ese extraño método de enseñar a patinar.

-Auch!—soltó la oji ámbar al volver a caerse en el día.

-jajajaja, no te preocupes, es normal caerse—le consoló Yamamoto.

-Lo sé, pero eso no evita que duela—le dijo la chica

- ma~ ma~, vamos a empezar a otra vez— la chica solo asintió con la cabeza tratando de pararse, en eso, vio como unas manos se ponían a su altura, al ver de quienes eran no pudo evitar sonreír y es que Takeshi eral alguien lindo y amable, solo por eso y por su extraña habilidad de hacerla sentir bien le hacía perdonarlo por todo lo que hacía, por más loco y tonto que sea –"Bueno, en un tontito lindo"—se rio internamente al pensar eso.

-Gracias—le agradeció Myrna, este le sonrio y cuando iba a soltar sus manos ella los agarro sin pensarlo causando un gran sonrojo en ella –No me sueltes,…. Tengo miendo de caerme—le condeso.

-jajaja, no te preocupes yo estoy aquí!—trato de consolarla, después de eso el trato de enseñarle como patinar, moviendo un pie y después otro, deslizándose.

En eso estaban cuando Tsuna paso cerca de ellos arrastrando a la oji ámbar con él, causando sorpresa en los chicos presentes, mientras Tsuna salía para un lado dando vueltas en el suelo y estrellándose contra un árbol Myrna se caía, y al igual que Tsuna daba vueltas hasta chocar contra una pared de sementó a unos cuantos pasos de su amigo castaño.

-Jyudaime!—grito Gokudera mientras iba por su boss.

-Myrna!—grito preocupada Alejandra.

-Tsuna-san!, Myrna!—grito Haru mientras se acercaba a los chicos.

-Tsu-kun!—grito Kyoko mirando al castaño y después a la oji ámbar –Myrna-san!—.

-Myrna, Tsuna—decía preocupado Yamamoto al estar cerca de sus amigos.

-Hiii, eso dolió—dijo Tsuna, después paso su vista en la castaña –Te encuentras bien Myrna-san!—le pregunto preocupado el chico.

-Si!—soltó adolorida la chica –Odio el patinaje!—grito con mas fuerza causando la risa de todos los presentes.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Al otro día, Myrna llego al Instituto Namimori sujetándose la cintura, al llegar a su salón vio como Tsuna platicaba con sus amigos mientras se sujetaba la cara, este traía una venta en su cabeza mientras que ella tenía una en el cuello.

-Myrna, como te fue en el patinaje—le pregunto Ulises una vez que se acerco a ella y es que tanto él como su novia había salido a una misión y no pudo acompañarlos.

-NO ME LO RECUERDES!—le grito la chica mientras se iba a su asiento siendo vista por el oji pardo, mientras tanto Ulises y Zuleyma se le quedaban viendo raro, cuando vieron a la de risos esta solo alzo los hombros divertida.

-Yo!, Myrna!—saludo Takeshi a la chica.

-Hola Yamamoto—dijo en un susurro la chica mientras veía a su amigo sonreírle causando un sonrojo en ella.

-Como te fue!—le pregunto.

-Solo diré, que duele mucho!—Yamamoto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reírse contagiando a Myrna en el proceso, aun que la risa del chico mostraba una alegría sin fin sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, pero lo que más abundaba en ellos era preocupación.

-Que te parece si lo volvemos a intentar?—le pregunto animado el chico, esta al escuchar eso no pudo evitar chocar su cabeza en su asiento y quedar inconsciente, causando sorpresa en el chico y en sus amigos.

-"Puede que sea lindo, pero si sigo así moriré!,… o maldición no podre decirle no NUNCA!"—pensaba la chica antes de caer inconsciente.

Y así fue como Myrna y Takeshi al terminar las clases y que este no estuviera ocupado en el club de beisbol le encellaba a patinar en las tardes, y cada día Myrna traía un nuevo rasguño, cortada y más vendas.

Y es que la chica tendría que practicar decirle que No por primera vez al chico más lindo que la hacía sentir bien, y es que si seguía así algún día moriría por las extrañas enseñanzas del chico junto con sus extraños ademanes, pero pensándolo mejor.

-"Tal vez sea una forma muy linda de morir"—pensó con una sonrisa que extraño a su compañero, el oji pardo pero no tardo en secundarla riendo de lo lindo mientras este le trataba de encellar a patinar.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, lo se, deberia ponerme a hacer los demas cap, pero es que no pude evitar creear este one-shot... XD... jejeje..., aun que trate de hacerlo muy gracioso no pude hacerlo mucho... X3... <strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno para aclarar en esta parte se publicaran one-shot de tipo Omake del finc Un amore dimencional, no tendran un curso o una linea del finc, solo son escenas que se me ocurren.. XD... de los Vongola junto con las mexicanas... X3.. jejeje...**

**Espero que les alla gustado... me dio risa cuando cree este finc (se me acaba de ocurrir despues de ver una historia de Cartoon Networ... XD..).**

**Ahora si quieren una escena graciosa con cual quier Vongola junto con los mexicanos, solo decirmelo y lo are... n.n... bueno tratare de hacer muy Omake... XD... jajaja... **


	2. Chapter 2

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, a mi solo me pertenece unos cuantos personajes (en este finc), Zuleyma, Alejandra y Ulises le pertenecen exclucivamente a mis amigos... n.n...**

**Aclaraciones:**

****-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Un Amore Dimencional<p>

Omake 2

Tsuna acababa de llegar a su casa después de un día agotador en el Instituto Namimori, con él venían sus amigos: Takeshi, Gokudera y Myrna, la razón era porque a los cuatro les habían tocado hacer un trabajo en equipo sobre un Periodo Histórico importante, por mayoría de votos decidieron hacer el trabajo en su casa, la única chica del equipo había decidido llevar su laptop para el trabajo y facilitar un poco las cosas.

-Entonces sobre que Periodo vamos a hablar?—pregunto Myrna estando sentada sobre un cojín de la habitación del castaño.

- Tch, espero que trabajen y no se lo dejen todo al Jyudaime—gruño Gokudera.

-ma~ ma~ Gokudera—trato de calmar Yamamoto al chico.

-Yo no sé para que te quejas, si estás en mismo equipo de Tsuna,…. Al menos alégrate! Que te toco con él y no con otras personas—trato de animar Myrna, Gokudera al verlo con esa perspectiva se calmo.

-Y sobre que vamos a hablar?—pregunto Tsuna una vez que sus amigos se relajaron.

-Jyudaime!, que le parece si hablamos sobre el Periodo Heian!—exclamo alegremente el peli blanco.

-Me parece muy buena idea Gokudera-kun—dijo feliz Tsuna cosa que alegro mucho al chico.

-En ese caso empecemos!—dijo animada Myrna al ya tener un tema sobre que hablar, Yamamoto la veía muy feliz cosa que lo alegro.

Una vez con un tema se pusieron a buscar información y empezaron, llevaban no mas de una hora buscando información cuando extrañada mente alguien toca la habitación del castaño, extrañado decide abrir la puerta, afuera en el pasillo se encontraba un muchacho rubio de ojos miel.

-Yo! Tsuna—saludo alegremente el joven.

-Dino-san!—exclamo sorprendido el castaño al ver quien estaba ahí.

Myrna veía como el joven que reconoció como Dino Cavallone entraba al cuarto de su amigo, este saludo a los chicos pero al posar su vista en ella le sonrió cosa que devolvió, después de todo el Cavallone le caía muy bien, además de ser alguien lindo y con todo y sus tatuaje, Tsuna al ver que el rubio no conocía a la chica decidió presentarlos.

-Dino-san!, ella es una amiga, se llama Myrna Rodríguez,… Myrna-san, el es Dino Cavallone—presento el castaño.

-Encantado de conocerte—le dijo el rubio a la chica.

-El gusto es mío!—le contesto feliz, Yamamoto al ver esa sonrisa algo dentro de él despertó, algo que lo enfado, y se dio cuenta rápidamente que eran celos, después de todo a él le gustaba mucho la chica.

Llevaba tiempo viéndola, como reía, como fruncía el seño cuando algo no le gustaba cosa que a él le encantaba cuando eso hacía ya que se veía mas linda, pero lo que más le encantaba era cuando esta le dirigía sus sonrisas y a la vez se sonrojaba, pero al ver como el rubio le sonreía a la chica y esta se lo devolvía le daban ganas de utilizar su Souen Ryuu con el Cavallone y llevarse a la chica y encerrarla en su habitación sin ninguna vía de escape.

-Tu nombre no es de aquí, Mexicana tal vez?—le pregunto Dino a la chica.

-Hai!—respondió con una sonrisa –Y que hace aquí Cavallone-san?—le pregunto, ya que ella sabía que eran raras las veces en que este iba a Namimori.

-Vengo a arreglar unos asuntos,…. Y puedes decirme Dino—le respondió.

-Y usted puede llamarme Myrna, no me acostumbro mucho a los sufijos—le contesto, en eso los Vongola recodaban que la chica no utilizaba muchos los sufijos, solamente los utilizaba en las pocas personas.

-Jajaja….. de acerdo, y que hace mi pequeño hermanito?—pregunto el rubio mirando la laptop de la chica y varias hojas en la mesa.

-Estamos haciendo un trabajo de investigación—respondió el castaño mirando a su proclamado hermano mayor.

-Espero no molestar –.

-Naa!, no hay problema ya casi terminamos….. verdad chicos?—dijo la única chica presente.

-Si—respondió Takeshi mirando como la chica revisaba unas cosas en su computadora personal.

-Que bien, en ese caso no hay prob….—no pudo terminar su oración Dino ya que Myrna había gritado, los chicos la miraron sorprendidos ya que esta estaba parada y caminaba de espaldas a la vez se acercaba al rubio.

-Sucede algo Myrna-san?—pregunto preocupado Tsuna mirando como la chica miraba espantada de algo.

-Tch, tal vez lo hace solo para llamar la atención—gruño Gokudera mirando a la chica.

-Que pasa Myrna?—pregunto Yamamoto mirando a la chica que se alejaba de él.

-N-No, no te acerques—susurraba la chica siendo escuchada por los chicos –Kya!—grito Myrna saltando a los brazos del primer chico que estaba cercas de ella siendo Dino el más cercano.

Dino se sorprendió al ver que la chica saltaba a sus brazos, aun que no fue el único, Tsuna veía como la chica saltaba a los brazos de su hermano mayor al parecer asustada de algo que estaba en el suelo, Gokudera miraba a la chica extrañado por su actuar y en eso fijo su vista en el pelinegro y descubrió que el friki del beisbol estaba celoso, y no lo delataba su pose tensa, si no sus ojos, estaba en su modo batalla, sus ojos mostraban un gran odio profundo y no era dirigido hacia la chica si no al rubio Cavallone. En cambio el rubio sintió la mirada profunda del oji pardo y eso le causo escalofríos.

-Myrna, que sucede?—le pregunto con una amable voz Takeshi aun que sus ojos mostraban una furia solamente vista en sus peleas cosa que asusto tanto a Tsuna y Dino.

-Cu.. c-cucaracha—susurro la chica mientras alzaba su mano temblorosa y lo dirigía hacia una dirección en especifico, Takeshi al ver hacia en donde apuntaba se acerco y descubrió una cucaracha, en eso recordó que la chica aborrecía a esos insectos y por lo general se volvía alguien débil y corría hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos.

-Solo por eso!—gruño el peli blanco al ver la razón de la chica por ese escándalo.

-Calma Gokudera-kun….. Recuerda que Myrna-san aborrece a las cucarachas—trato de calmar a su amigo.

Yamamoto arto de ver a la chica que le gustaba en los brazos de otro literalmente se dirigió hacia la cucaracha y se desiso del bicho, después se acerco hacia la chica.

-Ya me desise de la cucaracha—le hablo con una voz suave el chico mientras pasaba sus brazos debajo de la chica quitándosela al rubio –Ven vamos a sentarnos—le dijo, vio como la chica solo asentía débilmente con temor.

Myrna al sentir que el peli negro la iba a cargar se dejo llevar y llevo sus brazos al cuello del chico y lo abrazo, el chico feliz se la llevo cargando, mientras veía como la chica bajaba la mirada decidió ver al rubio, este le dio escalofríos al ver la mirada del oji pardo que claramente decía "ella es mia, no te acerques".

Yamamoto se sentó y arriba de sus piernas se encontraba la chica, una vez que esta se relajo le dio una gran sonrisa al chico sonrojada al ver que estaba sentada en las piernas del peli negro, este le devolvió la sonrisa y con sumamente un gran esfuerzo dejo que la chica se bajara de él, después de unos tensos minutos decidieron seguir con el proyecto, Takeshi nunca se alejo de Myrna diciéndole cada cinco segundos a Dino que ella era suya con la mirada, mientras que esta se sentía nerviosa al tener al chico a un lado de ella pero logro disimularlo al concentrarse un poco en el trabajo, Gokudera veía divertido como la chica se sonrojaba, sospechaba que al estar alado del idiota del beisbol, Tsuna y Dino platicaban ya que al no estar Romario, el rubio se convertía en un desastre y para evitar que este hiciera destrozos en su cuarto decidió mantenerlo distraído.

Después de un tiempo por fin pudieron terminar el trabajo, Myrna se retiro dejando a los chicos, estaba doblando la esquina cuando alguien grito su nombre, al voltearse descubrió que era quien había gritado su nombre.

-Yamamoto!,…. Pensé que te quedarías un poco mas con Tsuna—dijo la chica al ver como el chico la alcanzaba.

-Jajajaja, no hay problema, te acompaño a tu casa—dijo feliz el chico.

-Enserio?,….. no te desviarías de tu destino?—.

-jajaja… no te preocupes—.

Después de eso Takeshi acompaño a Myrna hasta a su casa, durante el trayecto hablaron de muchas cosas con respecto a los gustos de la chica, esta pensó que su amigo quería conocer más de ella, después de todo eran amigos, la única diferencia era que el oji pardo lo hacía para saber más cosas sobre lo que le gustaba a la chica.

-Gracias por acompañarme hasta la casa—agradeció la chica una vez estando afuera.

-Jajaja, no hay problema—respondió el chico feliz.

-En ese caso nos vemos!—dijo la chica abriendo las rejas, el chico al voltearse para irse escucho su voz por parte de la oji ámbar.

-Que pasa?—le pregunto el chico mirándola fijamente causando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-Gracias!—.

-Por qué?—le pregunto el chico extrañado.

-Por lo que paso en la casa de Tsuna,….. me reconfortaste, por eso gracias, eres mi héroe—dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Takeshi se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo y no pudo evitar reírse y lo que más le complació fue que al ver a la chica estaba sonrojada y contenta, después de eso se despidieron, al otro día expusieron su trabajo, sacaron una nota grande, cosa que puso muy contento al castaño.

Pero desde ese día Takeshi cuando estaba cercas de la castaña siempre señalaba hacia un punto y le decía que había una cucaracha cercas…. Causando que la chica saltara a los brazos del peli negro, literalmente, cosa que hacia feliz al chico al tener a la oji ámbar temblando bajo sus brazos. Mientras que Tsuna, Gokudera y Alejandra miraban con sospecha al ver qu cada dos por tres a la chica saltaba a los brazos del chico, mientras tanto Myrna nunca sospechaba las segundas intenciones de Yamamoto, haciéndole más fácil al chico asustar a la chica y tenerla más cerca de él.

Tanto Alejandra, Tsuna y Gokudera nunca dijeron nada y es que no se querían ganar una mirada fulminante del oji pardo, y es que cuando se lo proponía Yamamoto Takeshi podía asustar a cualquiera que se le acercara a la chica con segundas y primeras intenciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, a pasado tiempo desde que subi cap, jejeje, y tengo una excusa,... solo dire... esc... XD.. ejeje...<strong>

**Bueno, por ahora solo subire este Omake de un Amore Dimencional, subiria cap de este finc pero la verdad todabia no esta listo, jejeje... la verdad lo quiero hacer largo!... n.n... asi que va a tardar un poco mas, espero que sean pasientes, por eso les traigo este Omake... que la verdad.. senti que no era Omake... XD.. jajaja... bueno, ustedes pueden jusgarlo!... n.n...**

**Gracias a las personas que dejan Review y tambien a las que no pero que se llegan a tomar el tiempo de leerlo... n.n...**


	3. Chapter 3

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, a mi solo me pertenece unos cuantos personajes (en este finc), Zuleyma, Alejandra y Ulises le pertenecen exclucivamente a mis amigos... n.n...**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Un Amore Dimencional<p>

Omake 3

-Brindemos por Laura y Manuel,… y esperemos que estos recién casados vivan felices por el resto de sus vidas,…. Salud—dijo un señor atrás del micrófono.

-SALUD!—gritaron todos los presentes mientras bebían de su cerveza o refresco.

-Salud!—dijeron los Vongola, después de eso varias personas empezaron a reunirse en el centro de la pista mientras que los Vongola y los Mexicanos que estaban en una mesa miraban como bailaban cumbias.

-Jajaja, se ve emocionante—dijo Yamamoto sentado alado de Myrna mirando a las personas bailar y al lado de ella se encontraba Haru, él llevaba unos jeans azules, una playera blanca y arriba una camisa de cuadros de diferentes tonos de azules abierta y unos tenis, mientras que la oji ámbar llevaba unos pescadores negros, una blusa azul con negro y unas zapatillas, mientras que Haru llevaba un short café y una blusa blanca junto con un chaleco sin mangas de color café oscuro y unas zapatillas cafeses.

-Tch, cállate Friki de Beisbol—le gruño Gokudera cruzado de brazos mientras a su lado Derecho estaba Tsuna y a su lado Izquierdo estaba Alejandra, Gokudera llevaba unos pantalones negros de vestir, una playera roja y un saco negro junto con unos tenis negros con rojo, Alejandra llevaba unos jeans y una blusa blanca con rojo y unas sandalias blancas, mientras que Tsuna llevaba unos jeans cafeses y una playera anaranjada.

-Zule vamos a bailar?—le pregunto Ulises a su novia, él llevaba unos jeans, una playera verde y unos zapatos negros y Zuleyma llevaba unos jeans blancos junto con una blusa rosa y sandalias blancas.

-Si!—Ulises se llevo a la chica al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar.

-Que tipo de Baile es ese Myrna-san?—le pregunto Kyoko, sentada alado del castaño y a su otro lado estaba su hermano, Kyoko llevaba un vestido amarillo claro y unas sandalias cremas mientras que su hermano llevaba unos jeans grises, tenis blancos y una playera blanca.

-Cumbia—respondió la chica, en eso la novia se levanta y va con el señor que estaba detrás del micrófono.

-Al parecer la Novia tiene algo importante que decir!—informo el señor llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, para empezar quiero agradecer que todos están aquí,….. pero a quien le agradezco de corazón que esto sea posible es a Myrna, esa chica que está sentada en esa mesa,… levántate para que todos te vean—Myrna solo se levanto avergonzada mientras que Takeshi la tomaba de la mano influenciándole valor –Si no fuera por ti, yo no estaría aquí, gracias—agradeció Laura.

-No fue nada,….. fue un gusto!—le grito Myrna animada en contestación, causando la risa de todos los demás.

Tsuna veía todo enfrente de él, aun no podía creer que eso había pasado, estaban en una boda con personas que no conocían,… ni siquiera conocían a los novios o alguien de ahí, además de que estaban en Dolores Hidalgo, México. Técnicamente la culpa la tenia Myrna y Reborn, la castaña por la boda y su tutor por haber viajado a México, y es que después de haber salido de vacaciones su tutor había dicho que irían de viaje a México, claro que los Mexicanos estaban invitados, lo que aun le asustaba es que desde cuando su tutor había sacado su pasaporte?, ni siquiera tenía uno y un día para el otro tanto él como sus amigos tenían uno a excepción de los Mexicanos y Gokudera ya que estos tenían uno, y es que estaban en esa fiesta gracias a la mexicana.

~~-Flash Back-~~

Era su segundo día de haber llegado a ese lugar, su mamá estaba en Namimori junto con Lambo e I-pin, Fuuta y Bianchi ya que había ido su papá a visitarlos, también Chrome y Hibari se habían quedado en Namimori, la chica por quedarse con Ken y Chikusa, mientras que Hibari para mantener el orden de Namimori aun después de salir de vacaciones.

Los únicos que habían ido eran los mexicanos, Kyoko y su hermano, Haru, Gokudera, Takeshi, Reborn y él, estaban paseando por las calles mirando los puestos y admirando los objetos.

-Hahi!, que bonito vestido de novia—soltó Haru llamando la atención de todos y es que al voltear a donde ella lo hacía descubrieron que hay alado de una camioneta negra con adornos de flores blancas estaba una mujer con vestido de novia, pero se veía triste y enojada.

-Que habrá pasado?—pregunto Kyoko mirando hacia el mismo lugar, en eso vio como Myrna se acercaba a la mujer y decidieron seguirla.

-Sucede algo?—le pregunto Myrna a la novia.

-Si, el motor se sobrecalentó y tengo que darme prisa,… me están esperando y voy a llegar tarde—les informo la novia triste.

-Nosotros la ayudaremos!, verdad chicos!—les pregunto Myrna mirando a sus amigos.

-"Hiii!,… que es lo que piensa Myrna!"—pensó el castaño mirando a la chica.

-Hahi!, Por supuesto!- soltó Haru

-Hagámoslo Tsu-kun—le pidió Kyoko al chico.

-Dejen de molestar al Jyudaime!—gruño Gokudera mirando a las chicas.

-No hay problema!, pero que aremos?—les pregunto, miro a su Tutor pero este estaba tranquilo mirando la escena.

-Déjenmelo a mí!—informo Myrna corriendo antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

-A donde fue Myrna?—pregunto Yamamoto.

-Quien sabe!—contesto Ulises mirando por donde había salido su amiga, después de unos minutos apareció con un carro.

-Donde conseguiste ese carro!—pregunto sorprendida Zuleyma viendo como su amiga se bajada del asiento del piloto.

-Lo alquile por allá—respondió la chica como si fuera normal que te dieran un coche alquilado de inmediato —sa sa, venga por aquí señorita novia, entre, yo Myrna Rodríguez seré su chofer personal—dijo mientras dirigía a la novia a la parte trasera.

-Myrna-san, usted sabe conducir!—pregunto sorprendida Kyoko al igual que todos los demás Vongola.

-Are, no se los dijimos?, Ale y yo sabemos manejar!, además de que tenemos un permiso de conducir especial—les informo con una sonrisa la chica dejando a los Vongola sorprendidos y a Reborn con una sonrisa.

-No nos dijeron!... – grito Gokudera.

-Bueno eso ya no importa vámonos—dijo Alejandra viendo como la oji ámbar se subía al ha ciento del piloto y prendía el motor del carro y ella se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

Después de eso, el chofer de la camioneta informo que se llevaría a los demás chicos mientras que ellas iban a dejar a la novia, tardaron una hora, cuando llegaron vieron que la misa se había acabado y ya todos estaban saliendo y alado del carro se encontraban las chicas, estas les informaron que les habían invitado a la fiesta que empezaba a las ocho, después de eso Myrna fue a regresar el carro y después se dirigieron a la fiesta en donde era algo nuevo tanto para él como sus demás amigos.

~~-Fin Flash Back-~~

Y ahora se encontraban ya pasadas de las diez de la noche y veía todo animado, veía como las personas bailaban animadamente, en eso vio como varias mujeres se reunían atrás de la novia quien estaba parada arriba de una silla con su ramo.

-Hahi!, van a lanzar el ramo!—grito alegremente Haru –Vamos!, Haru quiere atrapar el ramo!—dijo levantándose y poniéndose atrás de la novia arrastrando con ella a Alejandra y a Myrna.

-Yamamoto no ve voy me llevan!—le grito al chico que reía viendo como la chica era llevada arrastras por la oji café.

-Kyoko por que no vienes?—le pregunto Zuleyma viendo como la chica se quedaba sentada – vamos!—jalo a la chica que se veía animada, en eso todos los chicos se habían dado cuenta que las chicas se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos.

-Que EXTREMO!—grito Ryohei al ver como varias chicas se peleaban por estar enfrente.

-Eso se ve peligroso—le siguió Yamamoto viendo a las chicas, en eso vio como sus amigas estaban alejadas de las amigas y familiares de la novia, también observo que cada vez que Myrna se escabullía para irse de ese lugar la detenía Haru y eso le causo risa ya que le había agarrado la mano para que esta no se fuera.

-Al parecer a Myrna no la tendrá fácil—exclamo Tsuna viendo los intentos de escape fallidos por parte de la oji ámbar.

Después se eso la novia tiro el ramo después de que el señor dijera el numero tres, Tsuna no vio quien tuvo el ramo porque después de haber caído hacia las mujeres solteras del grupo estas se arremolinaron en un grupo peleando por el ramo, cuando volteo a ver en donde estaban sus amigas descubrió que no estaban, después de un rato se vio como del suelo salía una cabellera castaña seguida de una morena de risos y así empezaron a salir sus amigas, eso sorprendió a sus amigos al ver como sus amigas habían salido, en eso vio como Alejandra llevaba un ramo de flores blancas, era el ramo de la novia.

-Y tenemos a la nueva novia!—grito el señor atrás del micrófono mirando hacia quien tenía el ramo.

Alejandra alzo la mano en victoria, los chicos vieron como llegaron sus amigas totalmente despeinadas y con la ropa desarreglada.

-No manches!, esto se convirtió en un campo de batalla por un solo ramo—dijo Myrna cansada mientras se sentaba en su silla.

-Que les paso?—pregunto preocupado Tsuna mirando a sus amigas.

-que eso fue un campo de batalla de mujeres solteras!—le grito Zuleyma totalmente desarreglada – diablos me costo dos horas planchar mi cabello para esto! – refunfuñaba la chica mirando su cabello mientras Ulises trataba de calmarla.

~~-Flash Back-~~

Ahí estaban todas las chicas esperando al que el comentarista dijera el tres, no escucharon cuando lo dijo, las chicas vieron como en cámara lenta caía un ramo a las manos de Alejandra y después todas las mujeres presentes se le aventaban.

-PECHO AL SUELO!—grito Myrna jalando con ella a Haru y a Kyoko, después de eso se vieron puras zapatillas, piernas y uñas pintadas –Ale, Zule! Aun están vivas!—.

-Si!—gritaron las dos.

-Donde esta la salida!—grito Zuleyma.

-Hahi! Esto es dangerous!—dijo Haru.

-Por aquí!—grito Alejandra, y así fue como todas la siguieron por el sonido de su voz hasta salir a la luz.

~~-Fin Flash Back-~~

Los chicos escucharon su historia sorprendidos, no habían esperado que un simple ramo se había convertido en un campo de batalla. Después de eso le toco a la cinta, todos los hombres se reunieron atrás del novio quien la iba a lanzar, los Vongola no habían decidido ir por su seguridad, cuando el comentarista conto hasta tres el novio lanzo la cinta, lo que el novio no conto es que la había lanzado fuerte, los Vongola estaban viendo como todos los hombres solteros se peleaban por alcanzar la cinta pero esta había tomado otra ruta.

-Oye Gokudera—trato de llamar la atención Zuleyma

-Que!—gruño en contestación el chico.

-Por qué no alzas la vista?—Gokudera no entendió a lo que había dicho hasta alzar la vista en eso vio como algo blanco se había impactado en su cara, al quitárselo se dio cuenta que era una cinta blanca.

-Que es esto?—gruño el chico.

-Al parecer tenemos al nuevo novio!—grito el señor dentaras del micrófono –Pero quien iba a pensar que la cinta caería hacia allá—.

-Felicidades Gokudera!, serás el primero en cazarte!—le dijo Myrna mientras se reía al igual que todos los presentes causando el enojo en el chico.

-Cállate!—le grito Hayato.

Después de eso la novia y el novio se pusieron enfrente mientras alzaban las manos y se agarraban de ellos.

-Es la hora de hacer la víbora de la mar!—grito el comentarista –Así que todas las mujeres a la pista!—.

-Que harán?—pregunto Zuleyma mirando a sus amigas.

-Que es la Víbora de la Mar?—pregunto Kyoko.

-Es un juego,….. se juega con varias personas, dos personas se agarran así como los novios – señalo Alejandra hacia los novios – después unas personas se agarran las manos y el primero de la línea empieza a correr por todo el lugar mientras que los demás de la línea le siguen,…. La cosa es que mientras más rápido la música, mas rápido correrá la primera, y tienes que evitar soltarte hasta que la música pare, pero tienes que tener cuidado de caerte—.

-Eso suena Dangerous!—exclamo Haru al escuchar la explicación de Alejandra.

-Eso es peligroso—secundo Kyoko.

-Enserio?, yo creo que es divertido, el de los hombres es el que es peligroso—dijo Myrna – Pero en tal caso… Yo me uno esto será divertido jajajaja!—grito corriendo hacia la pista y situarse enfrente siendo la primera.

-Yo también, vamos Zuleyma—animo Alejandra siguiendo a su amiga.

-De acuerdo, Uli te encargo mi bolsa—le dijo Zuleyma a su novio que solo asintió.

-No se unirán chicas?—pregunto Ulises mirando a las dos chicas restantes en la mesa.

-Pero no es peligroso?—pregunto Tsuna.

-No mientras no te sueltes—le dijo Ulises.

-Hahi!, paso, Haru quiere ver como es el juego—dijo la nombrada siendo apoyada por Kyoko, en eso vieron como se acercaba Myrna cargando algo, al acercarse descubrieron que eran sus zapatillas y las sandalias de las dos morenas.

-Ten Uli, encárgate de esto porfa,… es para que no nos resbalemos—le dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo hacia la fila y volver a ser la primera.

En eso se empezó a escuchar la música, los Vongola vieron como Myrna empezaba a caminar rápido seguida de Alejandra y Zuleyma que estaban agarradas de las manos y a su vez Zuleyma estaba agarrada de otra mujer y así sucesivamente, en eso la música empezó a ser más rápido y vieron como Myrna ahora corría, la música empezó a ser más rápido y Myrna corría por todo el salón, entre mesas, debajo de los novios corriendo mas y mas rápido hasta que vieron como varias mujeres se soltaron por lo rápido que iba, hubo unas que se cayeron pero vieron que aun que las señoras se cayeron se divertían de lo lindo al igual que los demás presentes, vieron como varias que se había caído se volvían a unir a la fila hasta acabar la música, al final solo unas cuantas lograron estar de pie, vieron como las tres chicas se acercaban a ellos jadeantes pero felices.

-Jajajaja que divertido,…. Esto es lo que más me gusta!—dijo Myrna mientras se sentaba en su silla, Yamamoto solo la veía contento porque la chica sonreía mucho.

-Eso fue cansado—siguió Zuleyma sentándose alado de su novio.

-Corriste muy rápido Myrna, casi me suelto—prosiguió Alejandra mirando a la chica que solo se reía.

-Eso fue EXTREMO!—grito Ryohei.

-SI!—afirmo Myrna a su sempai.

-Que pasa?—pregunto Yamamoto al ver que varios hombres se unían a la pista.

-Ahora es el turno de los hombres,…. Porque no van?, es divertido!—les animo la oji ámbar.

-Jajaja, lo intentare—dijo el chico antes de levantarse e irse a la pista –Vamos Tsuna, Gokudera, Sempai—.

-Uli también vez— animo Zuleyma a su novio, este solo asintió y siguió al oji pardo a la pista.

-Ve, Dame-Tsuna—dijo Reborn pegándole y dirigiéndole a la pista.

-Si el Jyudaime va yo como su mano derecha también debo de ir—dijo Gokudera siguiendo al castaño.

-No te sueltes Yamamoto!—le grito Myrna animando al chico, este solo levanto la mano feliz porque la chica le había dando un consejo.

-Ho!, EXTREMO!—grito Ryohei animado.

Después de eso todos se pusieron en posición y la música se escucho, en eso todos empezaron a correr rápido ya que la música se escuchaba mas movida, así duro un buen de tiempo, Ulises tenia agarrado a Yamamoto que a su vez tenia agarrado a Ryohei que a su vez tenia agarrado a Gokudera y este tenía agarrado a Tsuna, y asi sucesivamente, Tsuna no podía aguantar la rapidez con la que corrían por todo el lugar, se iba a soltar por la fuerza pero el oji verde no lo soltaba y se le resbalo la mano que tenia sujeto a otra persona haciendo que este y los demás que venía agarrando se cayeran causando la risa de todos, varios se levantaron y tomaron su mano.

-"Hiii!, tengo miedo!"—pensó Tsuna asustado, en eso se acabo la canción y muy pocos habían quedado de pie, al regresar fueron felicitados por todas las chicas presentes.

-Jajaja, eso fue divertido—ser rio Takeshi haciendo reír a su compañera oji ámbar.

-Que EXTREMO!, hay que volverlo a hacer—soltó Ryohei asustando a Tsuna.

-Jyudaime se encuentra bien?—le pregunto Gokudera que recibió una afirmación por parte del chico.

Los chicos se divertían mucho en la fiesta al igual que las chicas, era algo nuevo para ellos y veían que las fiestas Mexicanas eran divertidas, en eso estaban cuando varias personas se acercaron a la pista de baile.

-Vamos Yamamoto!—le jalo Myrna al chico directo a la pista, este se dejo hacer, en eso vieron los Vongola como Myrna le pasaba un brazo a la espalda del chico y a la vez ponía el brazo del chico en su espalda.

-Que hacen?—pregunto Haru mirando a su amiga y amigo.

-Es hora del zapateado,….. quieres intentarlo?, no es doloroso, ven vamos!—animo Alejandra a la chica, esta solo asintió animada y se dejo ser llevada, Ulises y Zuleyma se le unieron después de un rato.

Los Vongola vieron como varias personas empezaban a moverse como si dibujasen un circulo grande, en el momento en que la música se bajaba escucharon el por que le llamaban el Zapateado, vieron como todos se divertían, Tsuna al ver eso invito a Kyoko que animada acepto, Gokudera y Ryohei decidieron quedarse mirando a las personas bailar, había de dos a mas personas en una línea, al acabarse la canción vieron como todos se acercaban a la mesa, pero solo lo mexicanos empezaban a quitarse el calzado.

-Hahi!, que hacen?—les pregunto Haru al ver lo que hacían sus amigos.

-Vamos a bailar pero para evitar caernos mejor nos quitamos el calzado – dijo Alejandra mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

-Los bailes mexicanos son peligrosos – dijo Kyoko con preocupación.

-No son peligrosos,….. es que son solo movidos y tienes que moverte más rápido si no puedes resbalarte y caerte….. pero eso es lo divertido – dijo Zuleyma mientras se dirigía hacia la pista y se ponía en el medio al igual que sus otros amigos.

En eso todos los Vongola como empezaban la música llamada "No me rompas mi corazón" de un grupo llamado caballo dorado, primero la música empezaba a ir lento y veían como sus amigos se empezaban a mover, primero de derecha a izquierda para regresar a su posición inicial e ir hacia atrás y arriba para darse la vuelta y quedar en línea, todas las personas iban sincronizadas y eso sorprendió a los chicos ya que cada movida era un aplauso de los que bailaban, Tsuna veía que hacían el mismo movimiento: derecha, izquierda, atrás, arriba, moverse hacia un lado, así sucesivamente mas después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que la música empezaba a ir más rápido y vio con asombro que también el baile hasta que vio que casi todos empezaban a correr para terminar la secuencia del baile. A Yamamoto le dio gracia que en pleno baile muchas señoras y muchachas se quitaban sus calzados aventándolos por una parte para seguir bailando, muchas personas se cayeron y otras siguieron bailando entre ellos sus amigos hasta que se acabo la canción y con cansancio se acercaron hacia donde estaban ellos.

-Que cansado – susurro la oji ámbar descansando en su agradable silla.

-Hahi!, parece que se divirtieron – dijo Haru mirando las grandes sonrisas que tenían en su cara.

-Es que es divertido – le confesó Alejandra dejándose caer en su asiento, en eso los Vongola vieron como Zuleyma arrastraba a Ulises para volver a bailar.

-No irán? – pregunto Kyoko mirando que las dos mexicanas no se movían.

-Nee!... estoy realmente cansada – confeso Myrna.

-Que EXTREMO! – exclamo el sempai mirando otro baile movido en donde una pareja se cayó.

-Jajajaja….. al parecer la música ínsita en bailar más rápido – dijo Takeshi mirando hacia la pista.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo – susurro la oji ámbar mirando la pista.

Después de eso le siguieron varios tipos de música, una mas movida que otra, Alejandra se reía y criticaba a varias parejas que no sabían bailar, aun que Myrna trato de no seguirle al final de cuentas no pudo estar más de acuerdo que con ella y es que la pareja se movía como si fueran peses fuera del agua, parecían solo hacer ondas con su cuerpo, Yamamoto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar reírse y es que Myrna tenía razón, después de eso todos los Vongola se empezaron a reír.

Así paso el tiempo y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las dos de la mañana, y con cansancio y una gran sonrisa se despidieron de los novios y se marcharon hacia el hotel en donde se hospedaban, Tsuna pensaba que aun que todas las bodas eran las mismas, las bodas mexicanas eran más movidas! Que otras, eso y que también había muchas caídas, definitivamente nunca tendría una boda mexicana, no si quería evitar caerse y que le causase vergüenza, pero tuvo que admitir que se había divertido bastante.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En el cuarto en donde se hospedaban las chicas estaban todas acostadas en sus camas y durmiendo, o eso se podría decir.

-Nee Haru-chan, las bodas mexicanas son divertidas – le confesó Kyoko.

-Hai-desu!,….. Haru quisiera una fiesta así de divertida! – se rio la mencionada.

-Haru-chan, que te parece que en un fututo nuestras bodas fueran asi de animadas!—opino la chica.

-Hai!—respondió con alegría la oji achocolatada.

-"En las que se van a meter por querer una fiesta así"—pensó Alejandra suspirando interiormente ante el hecho que sus amigas quisieran una fiesta así de animada, pobres de aquellos que serian sus esposos, y es que acostada en su cama, aun podía ver el fulgor del fuego que salía de esas dos con una gran determinación en cumplir sus sueños de tener una boda asi de animada.

-Yamamoto… quiero comer más sushi – susurraba entre sueños Myrna, la morena de risos solo veía como su amiga agarraba su almohada y le empezaba a dar mordiscos hasta caerse de donde dormía, pero como sospecho su amiga siguió aun dormida, aun que en una posición algo dolorosa, ya que parte del cuerpo de la cintura para abajo se encontraba en la cama y de la cintura para arriba se encontraba en el suelo aun con la almohada mordiendo.

-"Eso le dolerá en la mañana"—pensó la morena mientras se daba vuelta y se dormía, tenía mucho sueño y mañana seria otro día agotador con los Vongola a su alrededor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, por el momento les dejo este Omake... que no me salio tan gracioso pero bueno... XD... <strong>

**Gomen por no subir antes pero como ya entre a la esc... y me pusieron en la tarde... lo unico que hago al llegar es comer, bañarme, actualizarme y hacer un poco de tarea antes de dormirme y al otro dia terminar las otras tareas que tenga... (salgo a las nueve todos los dias!... T.T... y todo mi horario de vida se a volteado... sin contar que ya son varias veces que el sueño trata de reclamarme en plena clase... XD...)**

**Asi que lo ciento,... por el momento cuando tengo una idea me pongo a hacer un parrafo (ya se que no es mucho... pero la uni me arrebata toda mi inspiracion... u.u...)... Pero no se preocupen... seguire escribiendo aun que me tarde siglos en terminarlo!... X3...**


	4. Chapter 4

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano, a mi solo me pertenece unos cuantos personajes (en este finc), Zuleyma, Alejandra y Ulises le pertenecen exclucivamente a mis amigos... n.n...**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>Un Amore Dimencional<p>

Omake 4

Era un nuevo día para Alejandra, que como todas las mañanas se dirigía a despertar a su amiga de su sueño, y es que tanto Zuleyma y Ulises siempre la dejaban para despertar a Myrna quien cada noche se desvelaba por ver anime y manga. Al entrar a su cuarto vio a su amiga completamente acurrucada en las sabanas murmurando cosas intangibles, solo entendía: puño, comer, anime, y un sinfín de cosas que no le interesaban.

-Myrna….. Despierta!—le grito desde la puerta a ver si su amiga despertaba, mas esta solo se volteo abrazando, en su opinión estrangulando, a un peluche de perro grande, al ver que su amiga no despertaba tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas, se acerco lo suficiente para poder gritarle en la oreja – Myrna hay un incendio!, y todos tus animes y mangas se están incendiando! – no espero mucho para que surtiera efecto.

La oji ámbar rápidamente se despertó y se cayó automáticamente de la cama al enredar sus pies con las sabanas, al caerse no le importo ni se checo si tenía un moretón o cortada o alguna que otra herida solo fue directo hasta su armario para confirmar si su mas grande tesoro aun estaba a salvo, eso sin olvidad que no había soltado al peluche que tenia.

-Pero qué?... – susurro Myrna al ver que su adorada colección de anime y Manga estaba a salvo, eso significaba que todo era una mentira.

-El desayuno ya está hecho, ven a desayunar – le dijo Alejandra saliendo rápidamente del cuarto sabiendo que su amiga le gritaría por haberla despertado así.

-ALEJANDRA!—le grito desde lejos Myrna quien se casi se había muerto del susto de pensar que su anime y manga junto con su peluche tamaño jumbo de Sesshomaru se hubieran quemados.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Gokudera caminaba con rumbo hacia la escuela acompañado de su Jyudaime, el friki del beisbol, el cabeza de césped, su hermana y la baka-onna, iban platicando sobre cosas banales, pero en una esquina choco contra alguien, al levantar la vista descubrió que era Alejandra, le iba a gritar pero ella salió corriendo con dirección a la escuela.

-Alejandra!, ven aquí! – grito una voz conocida por los Vongola al voltear en la esquina descubrieron que quien gritaba era Myrna que venía corriendo.

-Ni lo pienses!... lo siento Gokudera pero tengo prisa – se despidió la morena antes de desaparecer por otra esquina.

-Maldición!... juro que te atrapare! Y tomare mi venganza! – grito la oji ámbar a un lado de los chicos, mas estos se le quedaron viendo extrañados y fastidiados en el caso del peli plateado.

-Myrna que sucede?—pregunto Yamamoto adelantándose a Haru.

-He?... a pero si son ustedes! – exclamo sorprendida la chica mirando a sus amigos – lo siento, no me di cuenta que estaban aquí… jejejeje…. Lo que pasa es que Alejandra me despertó con un susto de muerte y quiero mi venganza – susurro Myrna mientras fruncía el seño dándole un aspecto un poco tenebroso.

-Tch,…. Solo por una idiotez – gruño en contestación el guardián de la Tormenta.

-No es estupidez! – le grito en contestación la chica – te gustaría que te despertaran así…. – y después de eso la oji ámbar se acerco al chico y le susurro unas cuantas cosas, los Vongola no entendían que le decía hasta que su amigo reacciono sorprendido.

-Nunca permitirá que eso le pasase al Jyudaime!... Jyudaime no se preocupe mientras yo esté vivo lo protegeré, así que usted puede tener lindos y agradables sueño – le decía feliz mente Gokudera mientras tomaba las manos de su boss.

-He?... H-Hai—susurro Tsuna al no entender que pasaba.

-Oigan si no nos apuramos entraremos tarde,….. y yo no se ustedes pero yo no quiero que Hibari-san me haga Kamikorosu – les dijo la oji ámbar mientras salía corriendo hacia el Instituto Namimori –Por cierto…. Hola! Haru! Tanto tiempo sin verte! Si quieres puedes venir mas al rato a mi casa a jugar –.

-Hahi!,… Hai-desu – le grito en contestación la oji achocolatada viendo como su amiga salía corriendo hacia su Instituto.

-Creo que también nosotros nos adelantamos – y con eso todos corrieron hacia Namimori-chu, en donde los esperaba en la entrada el Líder del Comité de Disciplina.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Ya estaban a finales de clases y Alejandra sentía la mirada penetrante que le daba su amiga Myrna, al parecer aun estaba enojada, ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar suspirar, en eso vio al chico que se encontraba a su lado, Gokudera parecía aburrido ya que se encontraba en su posición favorita como ella lo llamaba, y es que el chico se encontraba sentado con los pies alzados y recargados en la mesa con su seño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, estaba mirando al chico fijamente hasta que vio en su muñeca.

-Oye Gokudera – llamo la chica, este solo la vio con el seño fruncido dándole a entender que escuchaba – Donde conseguiste ese brazalete? – le pregunto hacia un brazalete de pinchos y unas cuantas calaveras.

-Tch….. la compre en una tienda en el centro de Namimori – le respondió el chico fastidiado.

-En serio! – dijo animada la chica – me puedes decir en donde?... me gustaría comprar una – le respondió sorprendiendo al chico.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-"De que estarán hablando?" – pensó Myrna mirando a su amiga platicando de algo con Gokudera, se extraño que los dos se veían animados.

-Sucede algo Myrna? – le pregunto Yamamoto mirando a la chica.

-He?... a nada, jejeje,… solo pensaba que tengo ganas de un helado – le dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Jajajaja, si es eso que te parece ir por uno saliendo – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que no podrá ser – dijo la chica desanimada.

-Ya….. veo – susurro Takeshi con desilusión.

-He?,….. a no te preocupes que te parece ir mañana?,…. Lo que pasa es que saliendo ira Haru a mi casa…. Jajaja… - la oji ámbar no sabía por qué el chico se había desilusionado pero al verlo así no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

-De acuerdo! – le contesto animado el chico al saber la razones de la chica – Entonces será mañana – Myrna solo pudo asentir feliz de ver al oji pardo contento.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Es aquí –.

-Gracias Gokudera – le agradeció Alejandra mientras entraba a la tienda.

Y es que después de clases Gokudera acompaño a la mexicana a la tienda en donde compraba sus accesorios, cuando la morena entro se sorprendió de ver que la tienda era de un estilo cálido pero a la vez gótico, era una extraña combinación, combinación que le hubiera gustado a Myrna.

Empezó a ver los diferentes estantes y viendo la mercancía que había mientras Gokudera la acompañaba, estuvieron viendo diferentes cosas y apreciando otras, mientras que agarraba una canasta para poner los objetos que comprarían.

-Que te parece esto? – le pregunto Alejandra al chico mientras le mostraba un collar de pinchos y un dije de una calavera.

-No sabía que te gustaba eso – le respondió sorprendido Gokudera al ver los gustos de la chica.

-Me gustan mucho,… jejeje, no parezco de ese tipo de chicas verdad – le dijo con una sonrisa la chica mientras dejaba el collar de donde lo agarro.

-No,…. pero no me gusta – le respondió.

-Cierto,… no me quedaría,…. Ne Gokudera que te parece este para ti?—Gokudera agarro la muñequera de la mano de la chica, era negra con detalles en rojo simulando una tormenta – Yo digo que se te vería bien –.

-Tch….. – Alenadra sonrió al ver como el chico agarraba la muñequera y la metía en la canasta que tenia ella.

-Sigamos viendo… - le dijo el chico.

Estuvieron viendo varias cosas, unas les gustaron otras no,…. Cuando salieron de la tienda habían comprado varias cosas, para ellos y para Myrna que pensaba Alejandra le iban a gustar, también compro para sus amigos del equipo Tantei.

—X—X—X—X—X—

-Donde estará Alejandra? –se pregunto Myrna mientras jugaba un videojuego en su casa.

-Hahi!, es cierto-desu –.

-Naa, debe estar en el centro de Namimori comprando botas de tacón súper híper mega altos – respondió la oji ámbar al recordar que su amiga le encantaba esos tipos de zapatos.

-Haru cree que son bonitos – contesto la mencionada al recordar los zapatos que compraba su amiga y que le gustaban.

-Yo creo que si te quieres morir puedes utilizarlos – respondió con un escalofrió la mexicana, causando la gracia en la japonesa.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Era un nuevo día y Tsuna caminaba con sus amigos con dirección a Namimori, en eso escucharon unos gritos en un idioma que no entendían, en eso en una esquina aparecieron los mexicanos y descubrieron que quienes hablaban era Alejandra y Myrna.

-Yo! – saludo Yamamoto.

-He?,….. que onda chicos! – saludo Myrna al verlos.

-Que pasa? – pregunto Tsuna.

-Eso gritos se escucharon EXTREMOS!—grito/hablo Ryohei.

-Nada,…. Que Alejandra me volvió a despertar como la ultima vez – gruño en respuesta la oji ámbar.

-Eso te pasa por desvelarte viendo Anime – respondió la morena.

-Pero aun así! – trato de decir la chica pero en eso se dio cuenta de algo – Nee,… no se si mi imaginación o yo que se, pero como que tienes un parecido con Gokudera – soltó Myrna llamando la atención de todos y es que era cierto la morena se había puesto unas pulseras y brazaletes negros y rojos junto con un collar estilo rebelde, y al compararla junto con Gokudera tenían ese mismo aire. –Exactamente a donde fueron ustedes dos,….. deben de haber sido en el mismo lugar donde me compraste la pulsera – dijo mientras mostraba una pulsera azul marino con piedras negras.

-Eso es un secreto – respondió la chica mientras se adelantaba.

-Que!,…. Eso significa que tu y Gokudera… - Myrna no pudo terminar de decir ya que no era necesario, todos los Vongola también se figuraban las respuestas.

-"una CITA!" –pensaron todos viendo como Gokudera se adelantaba a hablar con la morena mientras todos se quedaban hay parados sin saber que decir o hacer.

Cuando se recuperaron de su estupor todos los que iban al Instituto Namimori salieron corriendo, en la entrada los esperaba Hibari quien al verlos llegar un minuto tarde sonrió con una sonrisa maquiavélica cosa que asusto a los presentes y éxito a uno, Myrna sudo frio, Yamamoto solo se rio nervioso, Tsuna se asusto, Ryohei solo se animo y Reborn que miraba disfrutaba de las expresiones de los amigos de su alumno.

-Kamikorosu – susurro con deleite el peli negro sacando sus tonfas.

-Hi-Hibari-san,….. no….. yo… pelear, malo….. paz y amor – decía Myrna entrecortadamente mientras con sus dedos hacia la señal de paz y amor.

-Hibari, cálmate—trato de calmarlo Yamamoto.

-"Hiii!"—Tsuna estaba realmente asustado

-Pelemos HIBARI! – grito Ryohei.

Y mientras los Vongola junto con Myrna trataban de hablar con el Líder de Comité de Disciplina cosa que era nula, en el aula Alejandra miraba como su amiga y los chicos corrían de un lado a otro esquivando la sentencia del peli negro, a su lado Gokudera veía sorprendido y se iba a ir pero en eso ella lo detiene.

-No te preocupes!,…. Los chicos evitaran que Tsuna se dañe, con Myrna es suficiente para entretener a Hibari – le dijo la chica mientras le señalaba hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

Gokudera veía que tenia razón la morena y es que la oji ámbar mantenía entretenido a Hibari esquivando los ataques del chico y solo golpeándolo cuando sea necesario y mientras ellos peleaban/corrían por sus vidas en el caso de Myrna, Tsuna corría hacia el salón, aun que después en la pelea se metía Ryohei haciendo que Yamamoto se metiese y agarrase la mano de la chica para empezar a correr para alcanzar al castaño que los esperaba en la entrada y salir corriendo hacia el aula en donde solo faltaban unos minutos para empezar las clases.

-Ves, te lo dije – y con eso Alejandra se fue con una sonrisa en la cara a tomar asiento, dejando al peli blanco parado en la puerta esperando a su Jyudaime para pedirles disculpas por dejarlo solo.

Sin saber que la culpa había sido el no aclarar si habían tenido una cita o no, y dejando con ansias de saberlo en sus amigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!, ha pasado tiempo... bueno les dejo este Omake... que la verdad no se si me salio bien... XD... por las parejas principales... jajajaja... en tal caso... al final me causo gracia... espero que a ustedes tambien... XD...<strong>

**Bueno... gracias a todas las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer y en dejar review... n.n... y tambien a los que no... jejeje... XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano... a mi solo me pertenece Myrna, mientras que Zuleyma, Alejandra y Ulises le pertenecen a mis amigos.**

**Aclaraciones:**

-Conversaciones-

-"Pensamientos"-

* * *

><p>San Valentino Speciale<p>

(Especial de San Valentin)

En una cocina bien amueblada estaban cuatro chicas preparando por lo que se podía oler Chocolate casero, esas cuatro chicas eran Zuleyma, Alejandra, Myrna y Haru, se estaban esforzando para crear un delicioso chocolate casero porque al otro día seria Día de San Valentín, una época en donde los enamorados se podrían confesar y en donde chicas con sentimientos puros entregaban partes de sus corazones a las personas que amaban.

-Myrna, ¿le darás a alguien que te gusta chocolates en San Valentín?—pregunto Haru con curiosidad por saber quien seria esa persona.

-¿Eh?... no, jejeje son para las personas que quiero… los quiero entregar para mañana y para eso tengo que empezar a hacerlos, aun que gracias a ti podemos hacer chocolates caseros, Zule ya los quería comprar—dijo Myrna cortando una tableta de chocolate en pedacitos.

-Pues lo siento, pero casi siempre no tenemos tiempo, aun que la verdad siempre quise prepara chocolates caseros—dijo la morena, recordando que antes no tenía tiempo por varias cosas.

-Aun que es tedioso—opino Alejandra calentando trozos de chocolate – lo bueno es que ya sabremos cómo serán los diseños—.

-Cierto,…. Además de que le agregaremos galletas caseras de chocolate —dijo la oji ámbar – eso sin olvidar que Haru fue tan amable de enseñarnos como hacer chocolate casero sin que se queme o sepa demasiado dulce-.

-Pero el chocolate es delicioso—respondió la de risos inmediatamente siendo apoyada por la otra morena.

-Lo dicen las adictas al chocolate—le contraataco su amiga.

-Bueno dejen eso tenemos que preparar chocolates ya que tenemos que aprovechar que no este Ulises—dijo Zuleyma.

-Por cierto Zuleyma-san, en donde esta Ulises-san—pregunto Haru extrañada por no ver al chico.

-Esta de misión, jejeje – le contesto Myrna – Bueno a trabajar para terminar estos chocolates para mañana—dijo mientras sonreía.

-Hahi!, ese es el espíritu Myrna-san—dijo Haru ayudando a limpiar la cocina.

Despues de eso las chicas empezaron a preparar el chocolate para sus amigos con la ayuda de Haru, ya que esta también entregaría chocolate.

—X—X—X—X—X—

Tsuna iba caminando hacia el Instituto Namimori con una bolsa en una de su mano que contenía chocolates, se lo había dado Haru al encontrársela de camino.

~~-Flash Back-~~

Tsuna iba caminando hacia el Instituto, hoy era día de San Valentín, y esperaba que ese día recibiera un chocolate de la chica que le gustaba.

-"Espero que Kyoko-chan me de un chocolate del día de San Valentín"—pensaba alegre con ese pensamiento hasta que en una esquina diviso a su amiga Haru – Haru!—le grito.

-Tsuna-san!, ¿como esta?—pregunto Haru al estar a su lado.

-Bien y ¿tu?—respondió el castaño.

-Excelente Tsuna-san, tome esto es para usted—le dio una bolsita roja por lo que se podía oler era chocolate – es chocolate, ayer lo hice con unas amigas espero que le guste, bueno adiós Tsuna-san me tengo que ir si no llegare tarde al Instituto—informo mientras se iba corriendo.

~~-Fin del Flash Back-~~

Despues de eso Tsuna reanudo su camino hacia la escuela, recordaba que antes nadie le daría chocolates solo su madre, pero ahora aparte de su madre Haru le había dado unos chocolates y por lo que llegaba a deducir eran chocolates caseros, después de eso se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto y tomaron rumbo asía su salón.

En ese momento entran los chicos extranjeros, en eso vio que su amiga Myrna venia cargando una bolsa grande, se preguntaba que seria, pero no pudo preguntar por qué en ese momento llego su profesor.

Myrna estaba cansada, después de todo cargar una bolsa llena de chocolates era cansado, pero no se podía quejar era para sus amigos, después de entrar llego su profesor y desde ahí deseo que fuera receso para poder darles chocolates a sus amigos. Mientras tanto Yamamoto estaba curioso por saber que era lo que contenía, esperaba que fueran chocolates para él, de solo pensar en eso se imagino cómo se los entregaría la chica, lo más probable fuera que la chica se sonrojaría y le daría los chocolates tartamudeando, de solo pensarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Alejandra solo veía con aburrimiento las clases, tenía mucho sueño y es que le había costado dormirse de solo imaginar que había chocolate en su casa, después de todo tanto ella como Zuleyma era como decía Myrna unas adictas al chocolate que hasta la oji ámbar tenía que racionar ese delicioso y maravilloso tesoro de dios ya que Myrna no era adicta al chocolate y además de que no le gustaba mucho el chocolate como a ellas que podían comerlo cada día y a cada hora ya que le empalagaba el dulzor.

Así paso el tiempo y ya era hora del receso, Myrna junto con Alejandra se juntaron y se pusieron de acuerdo para entregar los dulces y cuando se iban a dirigir hacia en donde se encontraban Tsuna y los demás una estampida de mujeres las empujo.

-Pero qué? – pregunto extrañada Alejandra mirando como varias chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de los chicos, más específicamente hacia Gokudera y Yamamoto –Te encuentras bien Myrna? – le pregunto la morena al ver que la chica abrazaba con fuerza la bolsa.

-Si….. no te preocupes, los chocolates están a salvo – le respondió con una sonrisa la chica mirando al interior de la bolsa, en eso poso su vista hacia los chicos y vio que Tsuna había sido desplazado de sus amigos, vio como el oji pardo recibía los chocolates con una gran sonrisa mientras que el oji verde trataba de salir para ayudar al castaño pero las chicas no lo dejaban.

-Vámonos de aquí – le dijo Alejandra mientras se llevaba su obento para comerlo hacia afuera.

-Si – susurro la oji ámbar con tristeza al mirar al chico que le gustase reír y recibir los chocolates, y con esa imagen del chico siguió a su amiga con su obento en la otra mano – Nee Tsuna no quieres unírtelos? – le pregunto al castaño que se encontraba solo, este solo asintió mientras las seguía.

Yamamoto había visto como las dos mexicanas se retiraban del aula junto con su amigo, quiso seguirlas pero las chicas no lo dejaban salir y no tubo de otra que quedarse a recibir los chocolates, aun que lo que quería era ir con la oji ámbar, cuando por fin pudo salir junto con Gokudera rápidamente salieron a buscar al castaño y a las dos mexicanas, cuando los encontraron descubrieron que se encontraban en la azotea comiendo y platicando alegres.

-Yo! – saludo Yamamoto una vez que se sentase al lado de la oji ámbar dejando de lado los chocolates que había recibido.

-Que Onda! – Devolvió el saludo Myrna –Recibieron muchos chocolates – les dijo mientras observaba el montón de dulces que tenia los dos recién llegados.

-Jyudaime y esos chocolates? – le pregunto Gokudera mirando dos bolsitas que el castaño tenia a un lado de él.

-Ha,… me lo dieron Alejandra-san y Myrna-san – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa mientras las dos chicas solo sonreían ante eso.

Yamamoto y Gokudera al escuchar eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y es que nunca habían sospechado eso.

-"Myrna/Gonzales,….. Acaso ella le gusta Tsuna/Jyudaime" – pensaron los dos chicos respectivamente.

-Ten Gokudera, Yamamoto – les dijo Alejandra mientras les daban unas bolsitas a cada uno sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-Hey!, eso es injusto yo también tengo uno para ellos! – contesto la oji ámbar mientras a cada uno le daba un chocolate.

Yamamoto al ver que la chica le tendía una cajita con un lazo azul no pudo evitar verla a los ojos fijamente, mas esta al sentir la mirada penetrante del chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la mirada nerviosa mientras le tendía el dulce, este lo recibió con una sonrisa y un sonrojo a la vez.

-Jajajaja, gracias – agradeció el guardián de la Lluvia mirando a la chica.

-No hay problema – respondió la oji ámbar con un sonrojo evidente ante la mirada de todos – Aun que no se comparara con los que te han entregado – le dijo la chica mirando los dulces que tenia a un lado.

-Jajaja, eso no es cierto, el tuyo es el que más me va a gustar – le afirmo el chico causando un gran sonrojo en la chica mientras sonreía con felicidad.

-Gracias – susurro con una sonrisa Myrna mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla asiendo que el chico se sonrojase ya que aparte del beso le dio un abrazo.

Mientras tanto los dos eran observados por sus amigos que no pudieron evitar sentirse incómodos ante la escena mostrada, Gokudera sentía una dicha por dentro al recibir el chocolate de parte de la morena, en eso apareció Kyoko junto con Hana quien la primera venia a entregar un chocolate al castaño que lo recibió con un gran sonrojo, Myrna y Alejandra al verlas le dieron unas bolsitas con galletas y chocolates en formas de ositos, estas extrañadas lo aceptaron.

-Tengo una pregunta – dijo el castaño llamando la atención de todos –No es que me moleste, pero no se supone que los chocolates se le dan a los chicos que les gustasen? – pregunto extrañado al ver que las dos mexicanas le entregaban chocolates a las dos chicas.

-Ha!,…. Sobre eso, bueno es que en México aparte de entregarle el chocolate al chico que te gusta también le puedes dar chocolates a tus amigos – le respondió Alejandra ante la pregunta del castaño.

-En serio?—pregunto Kyoko mirando a las chicas.

-Si,….. además de que los chicos le dan chocolates a las chicas que le gustan el mismo día de San Valentín – respondió Myrna con una sonrisa.

-Por qué? – pregunto extrañada Hana ante eso.

-Es porque allá no existe el día blanco como aquí – le contesto la oji ámbar sorprendiendo así a los presentes.

-Entonces cuando sabes que el chico que te gusta sabe que le gustas? – pregunto extrañada Hana ante eso.

-No lo sabe a menos que te declares – respondió Alejandra.

Yamamoto al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y triste al pensar que Myrna le había dado chocolates a mas chicos, de solo pensarlo los celos lo inundaban, no podía permitir que un chico se le adelantase, en eso una conversación le llamo la atención.

-Entonces le entregaron chocolates a todos? – pregunto Tsuna.

-No, que va!,… ni siquiera conocemos a todos, solo le entregamos a conocidos – dijo la oji ámbar – en mi caso le entregue chocolates a Ryohei-sempai, Hibari-san, Reborn-san, Haru, Kusakabe-san, Zuleyma, Ulises, y a ustedes, después de salir de clases iremos con unos amigos a entregarles los demás chocolates – dijo refiriéndose al equipo Tantei.

-Cierto,…. Solo le entregamos chocolates a las personas que apreciamos – respondió la chica.

En eso tanto Gokudera como Yamamoto se dieron cuenta de su dulce, los chocolates que las dos mexicanas les habían entregado les habían dado una cajita con un lazo azul y rojo respectivamente, mientras que a los demás les entregaban unas bolsitas con galletas, mientras Myrna le entregaba una cajita a el a Gokudera le entregaba una bolsita como a los demás y viceversa con Alejandra, mientras que al peli blanco le daba una cajita al oji pardo le daba una bolsita, ante eso no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y los dos al mismo tiempo enfocaron su vista en las dos chicas respectivamente y no pudieron evitar quedárseles mirando con sorpresa y felicidad ante lo que acaban de descubrir.

Tal vez después de todo tenían una oportunidad con las dos chicas, y es que las chicas sin darse cuenta cuando preparaban los chocolates habían apartado una cajita solo para ellos dos, su sub-inconsciente lo había hecho y ellas no se habían dado cuenta, pero en el fondo el corazón de las chicas latían con un ritmo frenético y latieron mas cuando les habían dado los chocolates a los chicos.

-"Gokudera…. Acaso yo?" – pensó la morena mirando al chico disimuladamente mientras platicaba con las chicas sin darse cuenta que también estaba siendo observada por el chico en ciertos momentos cuando no estaba pendiente de su Jyudaime.

-"Yamamoto,….. que are con este sentimiento?... será acaso que los encierre en lo más profundo de mi sin ningún escape?" – pensó Myrna mientras miraba la cantidad de chocolates que tenía el oji pardo, mas Yamamoto veía con gran fascinación a la chica que le gustaba.

-"Myrna… yo…. Te conquistare" – pensó el chico mirando a la oji ámbar.

—X—X—X—X—X—

En la salida cuando todos del Instituto Namimori salían Haru que esperaba que sus amigas saliesen se encontró con el Líder del Comité de Disciplina que la miraba fijamente.

-Herbívora – susurro Hibari al ver a la oji achocolatada.

-Hahi!,….. Hibari-san, Haru no hace nada-desu – le dijo la nombrada mientras retrocedía nerviosa ante la cercanía del chico y es que el peli negro se había acercado mucho a la chica.

Haru solo veía como Hibari se quedaba en el mismo lugar y eso le causaba un escalofrió y extremadamente una excitación y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo y ante eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que le gusto al chico al ver que la chica estremecerse ante su presencia, y es que desde hace un tiempo empezaba a ver más al chico que tenía enfrente de ella, lo empezaba a ver de otra manera, al principio le asusto pero conforme pasaba el tiempo ya no le molesto, era por eso que había dejado de ver al Decimo Capo Vongola como a su futuro esposo, solo le había entregado los chocolates al castaño por que le había gustado más la tradición de las mexicanas de entregar chocolates a los amigos.

-Que haces aquí? – le pregunto el perfecto.

-Hahi!,… Haru espera a sus amigas-desu – respondió la chica inmediatamente, en eso vio como sus amigas empezaban a salir así que se despidió del chico –Hahi!, casi se ve olvidaba – dijo la chica llamando la atención del peli negro –Haru le quiere dar esto a Hibari-san!, espero que le guste, Haru lo hiso con mucho esfuerzo! – Hibari vio que le daba una cajita con un listón morado, supuso que era chocolate vio que la chica se sonrojaba al dárselo, al tomarlo vio como la chica salía corriendo hacia sus amigas nerviosa cosa que le gusto mas.

-"Herbívora,….." – pensó el perfecto con una sonrisa antes de retirarse hacia su oficina con su chocolate en la mano.

Kusakabe al verlo con esa sonrisa no pudo evitar sorprenderse y casi le da un infarto al ver que en la mesa de su presidente se encontraban una cajita con un listón morado y una bolsita con chocolates y galletas, descubrió que la bolsita era la misma que le había entregado la mexicana de ojos ámbares, cuando le pregunto por qué le entregaba la bolsita le había contado la tradición en su país, cuando se lo dijo también estaba Hibari-san, lo que le sorprendió es que el chico había aceptado la bolsita sin una palabra cosa que puso feliz a la mexicana ya que su sonrisa lo expresaba supo que no tenía intenciones amorosas con su Líder ni con él solo era una muestra de cariño de un amigo o en este caso amiga, pero lo que no supo era de donde provenían la cajita, pero no le quiso preguntarle al chico ya que para empezar no era de su conveniencia, además de que no quería ser "mordido hasta la muerte" por su Líder, además que para él que había permanecido con el peli negro se daba cuenta que el chico estaba en cierta forma contento y lo mostraba esa extraña sonrisa que tenia.

Mientras tanto Hibari veía hacia la salida del su Instituto, más específicamente hacia una oji achocolatada que estaba acompañada por las dos mexicanas que sonreían de algo, al mirar la cajita que se encontraba en su escritorio y volver a fijar la vista en la chica de cabellos achocolatados no pudo evitar sonreír.

-"Herbívora,….. serás mía" – pensó con una sonrisa lujuriosa cosa que asusto a su mano derecha, mas este salió rápidamente de la oficina del prefecto antes de que le diera un paro cardiaco al ver la sonrisa de su Líder, lo que le mataba de curiosidad era por que sonreía así, tal vez tenía algo que ver con la cajita de chocolate que tenía en su mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les alla gustado... n.n... <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

****Bueno... no puedo quedarme atras con esto... verdad?...

**A continuación, está la carta abierta en inglés y luego de ésta, la traducción al español:**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

**Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia gráfica.** No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. **Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.**

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sitio por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fics que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son **NUESTRAS** y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya sabéis, l**os moderadores de fanfiction pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa**. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores **están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema**(Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Narutinachan

Shadowhg

Lily Masen de Lioncourt

Istharneko

SaBaKu-No-MeNnY

DarkAmy-chan

Kikuta-Madaren

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay


End file.
